Charmed: The Next Generation
by CJ Jones
Summary: Follow the next generation of your favorite Halliwells through their teen years, includes some original characters, but also includes Wyatt and Chris.Please criticize constructively. Ages:Cole14, Emily14, Mimi14, Chris15, Wyatt16, Kairi7, Haley7,Prue11
1. Magicians

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters...**

**Powers**

**Cole (Paige's son by Henry)**

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Glamour

_(new) _Energy/Orb Manipulation

**Haley (Paige's daughter by Henry)**

Premonitions

Glamour

**Kairi (Paige's daughter by Henry)**

Orbing

Glamour

**Emily (Phoebe's daughter by Coop)**

Telepathy

Premonitions

**Mimi (Phoebe's adoptive daughter with Coop)**

Astral Projection

_(very, very minor)_ Pyrokinesis

**Jenna (Phoebe's daughter by Coop)**

Materializing _(like Coop)_

Invisibility

**Wyatt (Piper's son by Leo)**

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing

Healing

Molecular Combustion (blow up)

Force Field

**Chris (Piper's son by Leo)**

Orbing

Telekinesis

**Prudence (Prue) (Piper's daughter by Leo)**

Temporal Stasis (freeze time)

Telekinesis

**Piper**

Temporal Stasis (freeze time)

Molecular Combustion (blow up)

**Phoebe**

Premonitions

**Paige**

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Glamour

Healing

_¤Chapter 1¤_

Cole skimmed through the yellowed pages of the Book of Shadows, he was studying for a test on warlocks that he was having at Magic School. Cole had a mop of dark brown hair, almost black, and was about 5 foot 8. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was, of course at his Aunt Piper's house... the Halliwell Manor, since the book never leaves there. Cole, his mom Paige, his dad Henry, and his two sisters, who are twins, Haley and Kairi, all lived in a house across the street. It was a nice white, two story manor... but he always felt more at home in the Halliwell Manor. He came to a page on Anton, a powerful warlock that the Charmed Ones had vanquished and read the script.

"Whatcha doin'?" Emily said coming in from the kitchen holding a shining apple. Emily's hair was pretty thing and dyed a dark red color, naturally brown. She was wearing a dark green Green Day shirt and a pair of pale, worn out blue jeans, she was about average height and a little chunky. Emily lived about a couple blocks away from both manors with her mom Phoebe, her dad Coop, and her two sisters, Mimi and Jenna.

"Studying..." Cole replied to his cousin, then he extended his hand and in a swirl of blue orbs Emily's apple appeared in Cole's hand. Cole quickly took a big bite out of the apple and returned to his book. Cole took witchcraft the most seriously out of all his cousins. He wanted to be the best at it, ever. When he was younger he did not like vanquishing demons if he had to, his whitelighter half made him a lover not a fighter. That did not last long though, one day... a warlock was after him when he was home alone... the lone warlock was wanting Cole's power of telekinesis. In the process of trying to get to Cole, his dog Mack heard the commotion and came running into the room to Cole's defense. Mack started to attack the angry warlock and the warlock plunged his athame into the stomach of Cole's dog... sadly killing it. Needless to say Cole vanquished the warlock and any other evil being to come into contact with him.

"No fair! I don't even have an active power!" Emily said with a grimace on her face. She had always been mad that she had the least powers and the were not very active! Her dad was a cupid, and she had not inherited any powers from him, as almost all her cousins have from their fathers. Emily stormed out of the room in a huff and up the stairs. She ran up to the guest room where her mom was on her laptop typing away. Emily fell down onto the bed making as much noise as she possibly could falling onto the mattress.

"What's wrong?" Emily's mom said, turning around in her chair.

"I want an active power..." Emily said huffing her voice out.

"Well honey... your powers just grew into telepathy..." Phoebe said but was cut off by Emily.

"One that can hurt a demon!"

"Let me tell you something you don't know about telepathy... It is probably one of the most powerful powers ever..."

"How can reading minds be harmful?"

"Let me finish... as I was saying, if you concentrate you can channel other peoples powers... you won't be as powerful or as good at it as those other people, but there are endless possibilities hun! Did I ever tell you about the telepath in Magic School that summoned Sleepy Hallow and was cutting off the teachers..."

"Yes mom... like ten times!" Emily said starting to smile.

"Ok honey... but keep practicing trying to channel someone's powers, even your cousin's powers will work as long as they don't figure out a way to block you," Phoebe smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, I love you mom."

Emily walked out of the room and her mom turned back to the computer. She walked slowly down the hall trying not to be heard and then crouched slowly down the stairs, stopping at the fourth step from the floor and sitting down. She smiled a little, thinking she was so sly. She watched Cole carefully, flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

_Concentrate._ Emily thought, hoping that this would work with every ounce of her heart.

She started to call for the book, "Book!" Emily said.

In a swirl of blue lights the ancient Book of Shadows flew halfway across the room and landed on the dining room table.

"Nice try... but I was better than that when I was two," Cole said with a slight laugh as he waved his hand and the book returned to him in the same swirl of blue lights in which it left his hands.

"Aren't you going to ask how I did it?" Emily asked.

"No! I've known all along that telepaths can channel others powers, I study... I just thought it might be better for your mom to tell you."

"Or maybe you just wanted to keep the active powers for you, Chris, and Wyatt!"

"Speaking of Chris and Wyatt, where are they?" Cole asked changing the subject quickly.

"They went clothes shopping with their sister, Leo, Piper and your mom, why?" Emily asked, walking a little closer to Cole.

"I kinda wanted to train with Wyatt, ya know... you can never be too ready for a demon," Cole replied.

"Well... why don't you train with me?" Emily asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Your powers aren't very active," Cole said, feeling sorry after he saw the look on Emily's face.

"That's is because I haven't had the chance to train IT!" Emily said almost yelling.

"Fine, meet me down in the basement, I need a drink of water first," Cole said with a fake smile.

Emily walked into the kitchen and down the wooden steps into the dark basement, on her way flipping a switch to the lights. Years ago the basement was turned into a training room, with mats and padded walls. It was mostly Cole, Emily, Mimi, and Chris that used it, because Wyatt was too caught up in his personal life and Prue, Haley, Kairi, and Jenna were all too young to fight demons. Emily got to the end of the steps and walked to the middle of the mats pacing and waiting for Cole.

_Kathunk, kathunk._ Cole came galloping down the stairs smiling.

"Ready?" He asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"You know it," Emily said smiling.

Cole flung his hand out and Emily went flying into a padded wall in the familiar blue lights, hitting the pads and falling to the ground. She decided quickly to tap into Cole's powers again.

"Cole!" she called waving her hand towards one of the walls, as she said this Cole flew a few feet and landed safely not hitting the wall. Cole smiled at Emily and in a flash of blue lights disappeared,.

"_Hiya!_" came a yell from behind Emily as Cole had orbed behind her, dropped to the ground, and kicked her feet out from under her. Emily had barely had any time to react to Cole's disappearing let alone get out of the way! Cole preceded to stamp his foot onto Emily's chest, about to declare victory. Emily concentrated one more time and orbed out from under Cole's foot, a few feet away... still laying on the ground. Emily hurriedly scrambled up, called Cole's name and telekineticly flung Cole into the closest wall, where he landed with a thud.

"I think I am getting the hang of this!" Emily said smirking down at Cole, but she spoke too soon. With a wave of his hand, Cole flung Emily into the wall he was sitting against as the blue orbs followed behind her. He jumped up out of breath and put his foot on Emily's chest once more.

"I believe I win," Cole said smirking annoyingly at Emily who was out of breath on the floor.

"Fine, now get off of me!" Emily said getting very agitated.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet..." an unknown voice came from behind Cole and Emily, the sinister sound of it made Emily shiver.

Cole swung around quickly to see a man in a black trench coat and a top hat standing there smirking at the two teenagers.

"Ahh!" Cole screamed flinging up his arms violently, as he did so his hands glowed blue and what looked like blue smoke and orbs were floating around them, Cole looked down and saw the energy pooling around his hands and instinctively tried to throw the energy at the man (as so many demons had done to him before). The ball of energy and orbs went flying through the air and looked like a blue ball of flame, it went hurtling into the enemy.

With a cry of pain the enemy made contact with the ball and went flying into the wall and exploded.

"What did you do?" Emily asked anxiously.

"I don't know... I think my powers are growing," Cole replied staring at his hands in awe.

"Do it again," Emily said.

Cole stared down at his hands, concentrating... nothing happened.

"I can't, but we have a bigger problem. We need to get your mom and tell her what happened then ID the demon."

"Okay, let's go," Emily turned and walked up the wooden stairs, which creaked with ever step. The cousins raced through the kitchen and into the dining room. Emily ran over to the staircase, with Cole lagging a little behind.

"Uhh!" Emily exclaimed as something magically threw her into the dining room table. Cole flung around again, another demon was there... this one a woman, in the same trench coat and top hat!

_Chair_. Cole thought as he sent a wooden chair flying into the woman. She let out yell as the chair hit her but she soon recovered and sent Cole flying back into a beige wall. She advanced on Cole quickly and Emily was just recovering from her fall.

"_Hiya!_" Emily yelled jump kicking the demon and then landing on the floor, the demon staggered back and then looked at Emily with that icy glare only a demon can pull off.

"You little witch!" the woman yelled in a hoarse voice as she extended her hand quickly and violently, and Emily went flying through the doorway and crashed into the front door, rattling it.

While the demon was dealing with Emily, Cole had got up and punched the woman. The woman kicked Cole harshly in the chest and then kicked his feet out from under him. Cole fell to the ground and opened his eyes, he saw the woman holding a black athame above him getting ready to plunge it into him. Within a split second of certain death he orbed behind the demon.

His hands glowed the same blue of smoke and orbs. He threw the energy at the unsuspecting woman and she went flying quickly back into a wall.

Upstairs, Phoebe heard a loud thud. _I wonder what those kids are up to..._ she thought, getting up from her chair and sliding it under her desk. Phoebe walked briskly to the door and down the hallway anxious to see what they were doing. She walked halfway down the stairs and turned just in time to see a Magician fling Emily into a wall. Emily fell down to the ground with a big thud.

"_Evil being in my sight, trench coat that is black as night, parlor tricks won't help you here, I vanquish you now... the light is near"_ Phoebe recited the spell to vanquish a Magician she had memorized from the Book of Shadows because so many had been attacking lately.

The woman blew up in black orbs and was no longer in the midst of the three Halliwells. Smoke arose from the ashes the Magician had made in her sudden combustion.

"Is everyone all right?" Phoebe asked, nervous for her daughter and nephews well being.

"Yea, I am fine," Emily said jumping to her feet and picking the portrait up that had fell down with her.

"F-igh-nn here," Cole said, sounding exhausted, hands on his knees, "But, what was that thing and what did it want?"

"It is a magician, I haven't really had time to figure out what they want yet, though... I wouldn't be surprised if it was your guys' powers though," Phoebe replied looking anxiously at Cole, "You sure you're okay, hun?"

"Yea..." He replied taking a seat on the floor, "that energy orb thing takes a lot out of me though."

"Energy orb thingy? Huh?" said Phoebe, her nose scrunched up in confusion, she walked the rest of the steps down the stairs to the younger Halliwells.

"Cole can do this new thing, it is like an energy ball, but kinda like blue fire? I don't know, I cannot really explain it," Emily informed her mother.

"Oh... well I have never really heard of that power... how strange, I will have to ask Leo about it for you," Phoebe told Cole. "In the meantime, I need you guys to come up to the attic with me for something."

Phoebe then turned on the spot and wove her hand up the stairs, signaling for the two cousins to follow her. The trudged up the wooden stairs and then to the attic, Phoebe flinging open the door.

"Now, where does Piper keep them these days..." Phoebe mumbled, partly to herself, getting down on her hands and knees in front of a mahogany chest.

"What are you lookin' for Aunt Phoebe?" Cole inquired.

"The crystals... so that we can–" Phoebe was cut off by a flash of blue lights and the oddly-shaped crystals appearing in front of Cole.

"See how helpful I can be?" Cole said smirking.

"Thank you!" Phoebe smiled, reaching her hands out in a child-like manner, "Now, I want each of us to take four of these, and if a magician attacks trap them with the crystals. Don't tell anyone else about us being attacked by the magicians though, especially Piper. She has enough to worry about these days, what with the restaurant not doing too well and everything with Wyatt spending less and less time with us."

"Okay, no problem," Emily said, smiling down at her mother who was on the ground dividing the crystals into three sacks.


	2. Shopping Adventures

_¤Chapter 2¤_

"Wyatt... come on now, this would look great on you!" Piper said desperately trying to get her son to buy some much needed new clothes. Piper, Leo, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Prue were all at the local shopping mall buying some much needed new summer clothes for the kids. Paige was over in the colorful little girls section helping Prue, while Leo and Piper wrangled with Chris and Wyatt.

"Mom! I don't need any new clothes!" Wyatt said, getting upset, as he had so often been doing lately.

_Ring ring. _Wyatt's cell phone rung, a little muffled from being in the pocket of his baggy khaki shorts.

"Hey!" He said into the receiver, as he walked away from his frustrated mother leaving her standing their holding a dark blue short sleeved polo shirt. Wyatt had been doing this more and more lately, blowing off his family for his friends, and Piper was finally getting upset about it.

Piper walked a few feet away where her husband, and middle son Chris were looking at some jean shorts. Chris was getting pretty tall, about 5 foot 10 now, his hair was shaggy and light brown and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white and blue t-shirt.

"Finding anything good?" Piper asked Chris, forcing a genuine smile.

"Yea, I'm just gonna go try these on though, mom, be right back," Chris said retreating into the dressing rooms about ten feet to the left of them all.

"Wyatt's doing it again, Leo," Piper said once her youngest son was out of earshot, "I am really getting frustrated!"

Leo threw a glance over in Wyatt's direction where, sure enough, he was pacing around talking into his cell phone.

"Well... just don't overreact just yet, maybe we should ask Phoebe, she might know what to do," Leo tried to comfort his wife.

"How do they look?" Chris yelled over to them, stepping out of the dressing room.

"They look great," Piper said, turning from her husband to her son.

"Okay, one second then!" Chris said smiling a hundred watt smile at his parents.

"Well, I don't think I am going to be able to get Wyatt to get anything, do you think you got enough for Chris?" Piper asked Leo, glancing over at Wyatt once more.

"Yea," Leo smiled grabbing a conglomeration of clothes he must have set on the nearest rack.

Piper looked to her left and saw Chris thrust open the white wooden door of the dressing room stall, shorts in hand. He was walking quickly over to them, smiling.

"We ready?" He asked still smiling, as he almost always was. Chris has such a bubbly personality that he could make almost anyone smile.

"Yea, let's go wrangle Paige and Prue," Piper told her two family members.

"Uhh, I don't think we'll have a problem with that, mom!" Chris said in awe, pointing behind Piper.

Piper turned around to look and saw a pretty little girl with tan skin, dark eyes, and long dark hair, walking beside, basically, a big pile of colorful clothes.

"Paige... we can't afford all that," Piper said, in just as much awe as her son.

"No worries," Paige started, poking her pale face around the pile of clothes she was toting, her hair was a dark black and in a ponytail, "I will pay for half of it."

"Are you sure...?" Piper said, her face still expressionless and staring at the clothes.

"Yes, hun! Trust me, I can afford it now," Paige said smiling, and of course this was true... about ten years back Paige had gotten back into Social Services working as a Social Worker, but then she decided that it just wasn't for her. She then started to right a series of suspense books for teens and young adults, they were instantly a hit. Paige had been making money from them ever since.

"Well, if you insist," Piper said, feeling a little embarrassed that her sister was buying some of her daughters clothes for her, but lately the restaurant and club just weren't raking in that much money these days. "I'll go get Wyatt while you guys pay for the clothes," she said, immediately walking towards her oblivious son.

"Wyatt, come on, we have to go," Piper said, waving anxiously at her son.

Wyatt gave her a dirty look and followed her back towards the rest of the Halliwells, who were getting checked out. It took about ten minutes for the cashier to ring up all those clothes, and as they left Piper swore the cashier made a certain rude hand gesture at her.

They walked out of the mall, into darkness, it was probably about 8:30 p.m. by this time. Wyatt still talking on his cell phone, laughing, smiling, and ignoring the rest of his family.

"Wyatt! Are you ever going to get off that DAMN cell phone?" Piper yelled, this was the final straw for her.

"Mom! What the hell is your problem?" Wyatt screamed back at her.

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" Paige said frantically, holding her arms out, trying to get her big sister and nephew settled down.

"Give me the cell phone! Give it to me, NOW!" Piper yelled at her son. Leo gave Piper a look that said, _I told you not to do anything._

"No!" Wyatt said defiantly, holding his cell phone up in the air away from his mother.

"That's it!" Piper had finally lost it, she clenched both her hands into fists, pointing them up towards the phone, and flung all her fingers outwards, blowing up the cell phone right in Wyatt's hand. "Now, get in the car!." She pointed towards the dark blue mini van behind her.

Wyatt looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, as he walked slowly to the back door of the mini van.

Everyone just stared at Piper...

"What?" Piper said in a huff, "It got him off that damn cell phone didn't it?"

She stormed to the drivers seat, getting into the car... the other just followed wordlessly, no one talked that whole ride to the manor. When they finally got to the house someone finally said something.

"Look Wyatt, I'm sorry but–" She was cut off by Wyatt opening the car door, slamming it shut and running into the house.

"Okay guys, let's carry this stuff into the house..." Piper said, still feeling hurt and guilty. She divided the sacks up between herself, Paige, and Leo, telling Prue to go open the door for them. They lugged all the clothes into the conservatory and put them down on the creme colored couch.

"Okay, grab what's yours and go put them away," Piper said stepping back with good reason... Chris and Prue jumped right on what bags they thought were theirs.

Paige stepped forward, grabbed a bag and smiled.

"What? It was cute," She said opening her bag, looking into it, and smiling.

"Phoebe called while we were shopping and said she was taking Cole and Emily out for ice cream, she said she would drop Cole off back here when they were done," Piper told Paige.

"Well, okay, just tell Cole I am at home when he gets back, I am really tired and am gonna turn in for the night," Paige said smiling at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Okay, night Paige, tell Henry and the girls I said hey," Piper hugged he sister good-bye and walked her to the front door.

"Just, take it a little easier on Wyatt, Piper... It's not easy being sixteen," Paige said as she opened the front door and stepped over the threshold. Piper watched her as she walked across the street and into the nice white house.

Piper let out a sigh and heaved the door closed, still feeling guilty.


	3. Toadstools and Premonitions

_¤Chapter 3¤_

The next morning was cold and gloomy. Emily awoke at about nine in the morning, in her second story bedroom. Her room was painted a dark green with white carpet, and she had Green Day posters up all over her walls. The room was very clean and organized, in the corner of the room by a window sat her computer.

Emily lie on her bed for a while thinking about what she was going to do that day, and finally Emily stumbled out of her bed and over to her dresser to pick out what she was going to wear that day. She pulled open a dark brown drawer from her dresser and selected a random t-shirt that was white and dark blue and she got some jeans from the drawer below that.

Emily was definitely not a preppy girl. In fact she was almost exactly the opposite. Emily grabbed a black hair tie from the top of the dresser, put her hair in a pony tail and was ready to go for the day, not that she planned to do anything that day.

Emily loved music, she was listening to music, singing, or humming almost nonstop. Emily stepped away from the dresser and walked over to her computer desk where her MP3 player usually was. Her eyes scanned the desktop over and over... no MP3 player.

_MIMI!_ Emily thought, grunting. She then stormed through the door to the bathroom which she shared with Mimi, and then through another door into Mimi's room. Emily was instantly swept into a sea of sickening purple, everywhere. Purple bedspread, walls, pillows, everything... it was almost enough to make Emily puke right there.

Over in the corner, sitting at her cosmetics table was Mimi, Emily's adoptive sister. Mimi's older sister and parents were killed by demons when she was three, she was then put into the experimental adoption agency that was started at magic school... Phoebe just couldn't resist her and adopted her, the adoption agency has had the support of the Charmed Ones ever since.

Mimi was a very pretty girl. She was of Asian descent and she had long full brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and a cute little nose. Many thought she would be prettier if she dressed a little more conservatively... Emily was one of these people. The subject had came up in Phoebe and Coop's conversations many times, but Phoebe just kept saying that she would be a hypocrite if she stopped Mimi from dressing so scantily, because that is how Phoebe used to dress when she was a teen. Besides, if they stopped her from dressing like that at home she would just put the clothes on somewhere else.

Emily stopped in the doorway of Mimi's room.

"Did you take my MP3 player again?" Emily asked Mimi in an agitated tone.

"Yea, I couldn't find mine," Mimi said running a black brush through her pretty brown hair.

"Can I have it back, PLEASE?" Emily said, getting more and more agitated.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow," Mimi said focusing on her reflection in the oval shaped mirror. For a split second Mimi's body glowed a bright pink and then an astral projection of herself appeared near a purple night stand by Mimi's bed. All the while this was happening, the other Mimi was still brushing her hair in the mirror.

Emily hated this when Mimi flaunted her power in front of her... and Mimi knew it! The astral Mimi walked briskly over to Emily, smiled, and held out her hand with a dark red MP3 player in it.

"Thanks," Emily forced the words through her teeth as the astral Mimi melded back into the real Mimi.

"Anytime, hun," came Mimi's honey-drenched voice from the corner of the room.

Emily turned on her heels, before she did something she would regret. As much as Emily hated Mimi using her power in front of her, she had to admit that Mimi was getting pretty good at it. At first, Mimi could only control her astral self when she projected, now Mimi could control both. She had even gotten to the point where she could astral project, grab something, meld back into her real body, and the thing she grabbed as her astral self would be in her hands.

Emily reached the sanctuary of her room and threw herself down on her soft, fluffy bed. Emily plugged the earphones of the MP3 player into her ears and retreated into her own little world. She wasn't in her world very long though... her phone rung and she was thrust from the music filled abyss, into the present.

Emily picked up her light blue cell phone from the bedside table and looked at the caller ID. The picture of a handsome boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows flashed on the screen.

_Cole... _Emily thought as she pressed the answer button, and held the phone about a foot away from her face. Cole and Emily both got video cell phones for Christmas last year.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed, happy to see the face of a family member she got a long with. Along with Mimi, Emily also didn't get along with Wyatt (long story). Emily and Cole were really good friends though, they had been all their lives because they had a lot in common.

"Hey Emily, whatcha doin'? Cole said smiling into the camera of his phone. Emily could see the dark blue walls of Cole's room, and his messy bed in the background.

"Nothing much really, I just had to get my MP3 player back from Mimi again, and I was just being bored, you?" Emily replied.

"I just got paid for doing Mr. Reynolds yard work and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Wicca store to pick up some stuff with me."

"Sure, meet you at the corner of Prescott street and then we can walk there?"

"Sounds great, see you then," with that word Emily watched Cole press the end button on his phone and her screen went black.

Emily got up from the bed, with a little difficulty, and walked over to her dresser again, where her purse was. She unsnapped the dark brown purse and groped inside for her wallet, luckily for Emily there was about fifty dollars inside that she had leftover from Christmas. Throwing the purse over her shoulder and grabbing her dark brown leather jacket, she opened the door of her room and headed down the stairs into the living room where Phoebe was sitting, on her laptop as usual.

"Going on a walk with Cole! Be back later!" Emily yelled as she just kept walking from the living room to the entrance hall.

"Be careful!" Phoebe looked up and yelled as her daughter slammed shut the front door.

The air outside the house was crisp and it felt like fall even though it was the end of spring. Emily bundled her small jacket around her and skipped down the concrete steps and onto the sidewalk. The wind was howling awfully loud... Emily liked days like this though. She trudged about a block away, watching all the strange people as she went. She finally reached the corner of Prescott street where Cole was standing, hands in the pockets of his light grey jacket.

"Hey!" Emily waved at Cole as she approached.

"Hey," Cole said, smiling. "Let's get walking, I need to pick up some toad stool and ginger root, and I might get a journal." Cole took his witchcraft so seriously that he practically had his own potions lab in his room, complete with a cupboard full of ingredients over in his corner.

"You know... you take this witchcraft thing a little too seriously," Emily told him as they started off. The store they were going to was run out of an old house in their neighborhood by an old woman... they usually did not go to this one, but seeing as how they had no one to drive them to the one downtown they would make due.

"And you're a little obsessed with Green Day... just mind your own business," Cole said, sounding ruder than he meant to.

"Fine..." Emily said, bundling her jacket around her as a cold gust of wind blew at the two cousins faces.

"Do you need anything?" Cole said, eager to change the subject.

"No... not really, why do you need to pick up a journal?" Emily inquired

"I am gonna start my own spell book, since the Book of Shadows is at Aunt Piper's house and sticky notes aren't exactly cutting it for the spells I think up constantly," Cole replied.

"Oh, well that's a good idea," Emily said, quickening her pace to keep up with Cole's longer strides, "I might do that, too!"

"I hate going to this place... that old hag is so creepy!" Emily said as they neared the well-worn house that was their destination.

"I know... just humor her," Cole said keeping his eyes fixed on the house.

"Well, it is kind of hard when she is pretending to be a psychic and predicting someone's doom every three minutes!" Emily huffed as they stepped up the concrete steps leading to the front door of the store.

The two Halliwell teenagers approached the front door. It was a chipped, wooden door, with opaqued glass, and an "open" sign on it. Cole reached forward, grabbed the brass handle of the door, and insisted, "After you!"

"Gee, thanks!" Emily smiled a fake little smile as she hobbled in from the cold and into the dark, perfumed room.

The room was dark and draped with gossamer and curtains everywhere. Wherever you looked you would see something very antique looking on a shelf display with a small card in front of it, explaining what it was and what the price was. About fifteen feet from the entrance to the store was a desk covered with burgundy, maroon, gold, and black drapes.

Perched on top of the desk was a white cash register, and about a foot from that was a display of journals, each one different from the others. Perched behind the desk like an old, withered vulture, was an old, big nosed, wrinkled skin, hag of a woman. There were only two other customers in the house besides Cole and Emily.

"Let's hurry," Emily whispered to Cole as she pulled him off towards the gargantuan shelves of potion ingredient. The old woman had any ingredient you could imagine, on those shelves.

Cole gazed over the labels of all the vials and packets. Up near the top of one of the shelves was a large vial labeled toadstools, impossible to reach.

Emily seeing the problem and the disgruntled look on Cole's face whispered, "Just use your power, no one can see us and I want to get out of here!"

Without saying a word to Emily, Cole thought, _vial_ and the large vial of the small mushroom-like toadstools orbed into Cole's right hand.

"Okay," Emily said looking around frantically for the ginger root, which was used in wit-sharpening potions and love potions, as well as for other uses.

"Ahah!" Emily exclaimed dropping down to the floor and picking up a large bag of roots from the bottom shelf. "There! Let's go get our journals and get out of here!"

The two cousins stepped out from behind the massive shelves of ingredients and walked forward, slowly towards the old hag, and the journal display. As she walked, Emily snapped open her purse and began rummaging through it for her wallet, she pulled it out and got out a twenty just as she reached the desk.

The old woman eyed them pretentiously as Cole and Emily nervously skimmed over the journals. Fueled by anxiety, Emily ended up just grabbing the one that appealed to her first, urging Cole to do the same as she checked out.

"Oh dearie," The lady sighed as she took the serene, light blue, journal that Emily had picked out from her, it looked almost as if the journal was made out of water.

"Dearie, dearie, me... You will meet your demise while trying to save a helpless soul, dearie," came the hoarse voice of the old hag, laying the journal on the counter for Emily. Emily thrust the twenty into the old lady's hand, telling her to keep the change.

Emily's thin hand went down to grab the fluid-like journal and run out the door, as she grasped the book the all too familiar feeling swept over her like water cascading over a waterfall.

_A dark back alley, crates were everywhere... A young Asian girl with chin length black hair, about 16, was crouched down next to the crates wither her soft face buried in her hands sobbing._

"_You cannot fend me off forever Dana!" came the sound of a harsh woman's voice. A grown thirty year old olive skinned woman strutted into the alley._

"_NO! Get away from me!" the young Asian girl yelled, lifting her head up, extending her hand violently, and throwing a bolt of blue, surging lightning at her obvious enemy. The bolt missed by at least a foot, the girls aim must have been off because of her distress._

"_Hahahaha!" the laugh of the woman was shrill as she conjured an athame in a swirl of black smoke and threw it at the young Asian girl... sadly killing her._

"Hurry Cole! We have to go!" Emily said, coming to grip with reality and grabbing her journal, running out of the store before Cole could say anything. Cole grabbed the brown leather bound journal with an eye on the front he had been eyeing and shoved everything he was buying onto the counter hurriedly, and paid.

Cole rushed out the door, leaving the old woman to sit in her store all alone... smiling to herself.

"What the hell is wrong? I know she is creepy, but she's not th–" Cole was cut off.

"I had a premonition! I think it took place in the alley next to the Hardware Store, Cole! We have to help her! Orb us!" Emily was losing it, as if this was the first time something like this had happened to her.

"Okay, come here and duck down behind this trash can with me," Cole said as he grabbed Emily's jacket-clad arm and lead her behind the garbage can where they disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.


	4. The Conspiracy

_¤Chapter 4¤_

Immediately the smell of trash let Emily and Cole and they were teleported to an old alley, next to a brick wall and some old cardboard boxes.

"This the place?" Cole asked Emily, still crouched down by the crates.

"Shh, they are coming!" Emily said, about five seconds before a young distraught Asian girl ran into the alley, crying. She hid next to a tan wooden crate and sunk down to the ground, head in her hands.

Cole looked up and saw a dark skinned woman walk into the alley with a lot of confidence.

"You cannot fend me off forever, Dana!" She said in a cocky voice that Cole instantly hated!

"No! Stay away from me!" Shouted the young girl named Dana, extending her hand as a powerful jet of lightning shot out from it... it missed the target, hitting the brick wall behind her!

_NO!_ Cole thought as the tan-skinned woman's hand was absorbed in a dark mist, Cole knew she was summoning an athame. Cole outstretched his large hand and in a swirl of lights the athame appeared in his hand! He stepped out from behind the boxes, in a rather cocky way... Emily right behind him.

With one motion he threw the athame by the handle and it spiraled a couple of times, then hit the target dead on, reducing her to a pile of ashes!

Emily brushed her dark red bangs out of her eyes and said, "Nice shot!"

"Thank you! I've been practicing in my basement!" as Cole was accepting the praise, the young Asian witch scrambled gracefully to her feet in despair.

"You stay away from me! I am warning you!" She threatened, holding out her hand.

"Oh please... we have seen you shoot, and besides we are here to help you!" Emily said, stepping in front of Cole now.

"I... I don't believe you," She said defiantly, shooting out a bolt of lightning that streaked past Emily's arm barely missing her.

"HAH! Missed!" Emily exclaimed, smiling.

Dana just smiled a little, and turned and ran out of the alley.

"What was that about?" Cole asked Emily in bewilderment.

"I don't— AHHHH!" Emily screamed as she turned around and saw a large abandoned bookshelf running (yes, RUNNING) at her, right were Dana's lightning strike had hit.

"Umph!" Cole exclaimed as the bookshelf made impact with the two cousins, running them violently in the wall. Cole and Emily were pinned against the wall, helpless, screaming and kicking.

"BOOKSHELF!" Cole yelled, pushing both hands outward as their attacker went flying at top speed across the alley, smashing into a million pieces and it hit the brick wall on the other side of the alley.

"What the hell?" Emily said, still shaking from the recent encounter, "What, pray tell, was that interesting little power?"

"Uh... for once I have no idea," Cole exclaimed in awe, "But whatever it was, I bet the warlocks want it from something, and I don't plan on letting them get it!"

"Well, take us back to your place so we can scry for her!" Emily said, poking him in the arm.

"Fine... behind the boxes!" Cole ordered as the ran behind the same cardboard boxes they were hiding in a few minutes earlier. Cole grabbed Emily's hand once they were crouched down and orbed them out of that cramped little alley.

Cole orbed them into his large room at his house. The walls were painted a dark blue and everything was very messy. As soon as they got there, he dropped down to his knees and went rummaging under his bed for a light brown, wooden box that held his scrying tools.

"I don't think this is going to work though," Cole complained as he was still rummaging for the box, "I mean, we will probably need something of hers to scry for her!"

"Stop complaining and just try," Emily told him as he withdrew the wooden box from under his bed, opening it.

Cole pulled out a purple crystal on a string and a map of San Francisco, hoping for the best.

"Here goes nothing," Cole said, closing his eyes and holding the crystal over the map.

A minute passed and nothing happened.

"Okay... this obviously isn't going to work! Can't you just feel around and get a premonition?" Cole asked her, irritated.

"No! I usually can't do it whenever I want, just when the psychic energy on it is really high!" Emily said frantically.

"Okay then, maybe we should go back to the alley and you can try to get a premonition off of the pieces of that bookshelf, or where she was hiding, or... SOMETHING!" Cole said.

"Okay, quickly then, take us back!"

Cole just grabbed Emily's hand and in a split second they were back behind the cardboard boxes. Emily started to stand up but Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"You're warlocks have failed again!" a high voice came from in front of the boxes. Cole peeked above the boxes and saw an old woman with pale skin, a top hat, trench coat... he immediately recognized he as a magician, the other person was a bald, big, and mean-looking.

"I... I will go and send some more after the girl! They will not fail this time, this I promise you," The bald warlock said as he blinked out of the alley, leaving the old magician to scan the alley.

"CRYSTALS, CIRCLE!" Cole yelled as the velvet pouch he held on the side of his belt glowed and then emptied. The four white crystals surrounded the unsuspecting old woman, but she did not lose her cool.

"Ahh... well hello young Halliwells," She said smiling a toothy smile, her teeth were yellowed and pointy, resembling a rat.

"We want some answers!" Emily said, picking up a handful of rocks from the floor of the alley.

"Well that's just too–" the withered magician started, as she finished her sentence Cole made a flicking motion with his thumb and pointer finger, and a pebble lifted up from the ground and hit the magical cage. The cage glowed and shocked the woman, her shrieking in pain.

"Gonna answer us now? Why are you sending warlocks to obtain Dana's power?" Cole asked her, keeping his voice down incase anyone happened to walk by.

"We... need... it to kill you!" She said in a cocky voice, "Nothing else has worked."

"And, besides the obvious reasons, why do you want to kill us?" Emily asked.

"No reason, we just hate you!"

Emily threw a pebble at the cage, eliciting a cry from the old woman.

"We need to get to one of you, and we can't very well do that with the rest of you around," she cried.

"What? What do you need to get to one of us for?" Emily asked, but as she asked this the woman held up her hand, conjuring a fireball in it, and thrust it into her chest. She instantly deteriorated to just a pile of ashes.

Cole held out his velvet bag and the crystals orbed back into it.

"Well that helps a lot... what do you think they need to get to one of us for? There must be powerful enough demons involved to make that magician sacrifice her life before she said anything else," Cole told Emily as they walked over to the remains of the magician.

"Just sift around the ashes and try to get a premonition, okay?" Cole said, instantly happy that he did not have this job.

Emily just smirked a fake smile up at him as she placed her hands down into the ashes of the magician. The premonition she got only came in pieces.

_Warlock stabbing Dana in a bushy area. Warlock in Mimi's room, Mimi blissfully unaware, warlock surges Mimi's bed, night stand, cosmetics table. Mimi dead. Warlock and Emily in an alley, warlock sends jet of lighting at Emily, hits her in chest, she goes flying back. Emily dead. Warlock in Chris's room, Chris lying on bed, Chris dead. Cole dead. Wyatt's eyes glow black._

"They are trying to get to Wyatt... trying to tempt him to evil," Emily informed Cole after her confusing vision was over.

"But why do they have to kill all of us, we never spend any time with Wyatt," Cole inquired.

"I don't know, but I do know that the first thing I saw was the warlock stealing Dana's power... she was in some bushy area," Emily said frowning.

Cole thought for about thirty seconds, "Maybe we can use this to scry for her!" Cole exclaimed as he bent down and picked up a piece of the bookshelf.

"Yea, probably," Emily's spirit was lifted a little.

Cole rushed over and grabbed Emily as they orbed back to his room.


	5. Missing Innocent

_¤Chapter 5¤_

"Got her!" Emily said as the crystal dropped to a local park on Cole's map.

"Great!" Cole said running over to Emily and folding the map up. "Now we just need to–"

A pink light flashed into the room and Mimi's astral form appeared in Cole's room.

"Hey... I need to borrow some lavender, Cole," Mimi said sounding a little surprised someone was in the room, but walking over to Cole's potion ingredient cupboard.

"Do you just project in here whenever you want and take my ingredients?" Cole asked Mimi.

"Yea..." Mimi replied, rummaging through the ingredients.

"Whatever... if you just come with us to do something then you can borrow ingredients whenever you want!" Cole said. Mimi turned around and looked at him.

"Okay... fine... come pick me up at my room," Mimi said as she disappeared in an outline of pink.

Cole flung shut the door of his cupboard, grabbed Emily's hand, and orbed them into Mimi's bright purple room.

"Come on," Cole said, still grabbing onto Emily's hand and running them over to Mimi who was standing there waiting.

"What are we–" Mimi was cut off by Cole grabbing her arm and the smell of her room faded into the smell of trees and outdoors.

"What are we doing?" Mimi finished.

"Just vanquishing a warlock... shouldn't take much though," Emily told her.

"Just don't ask questions, we need to hurry... is this where the premonition was, Emily?" Cole asked.

"Yea... right over there," Emily said, pointing to a path with large trees,"

"There they are!" Cole whispered, as he saw the young woman running from the warlock, "MIMI! Astral project over there and hold them off!"

Mimi did her thing as the real Mimi, Cole, and Emily went running towards the scene of Emily's premonition. Emily looked up as she was lagging behind Cole and Mimi, she saw the astral Mimi kick the warlock hard in the stomach. They reached the fight scene in what seemed like an eternity later. Emily ran over to Dana who was hiding behind a tree, as Cole and the real Mimi joined the fight.

"We're here to help you! Trust me!" Emily told Dana in a flustered tone. Emily looked up just in time to see the real Mimi go flying backwards.

Mimi's other power was pyrokinesis, but it's hardly worth mentioning because it is so minor that she almost never uses it, but, in this battle she decided to. Astral Mimi put her small hand on the chest of the warlock as his black coat began to singe as she pushed him and he fell backwards. Emily watched as Cole flung his hand forward and the warlock flew back into a large tree, his coat swirling around him and blue orbs flying after him.

Then, with his other hand stretched out, the warlocks dagger orbed into his palm... and, with a slight smirk Cole threw the athame at the warlock.

The warlock laughed and threw his gruff hand forward at the last second, sending the weapon flying back at Cole, hitting him hard in the left shoulder! The impact knocked Cole backwards, knocking him unconscious as he hit his head on a huge tree that was behind him.

"Cole!" Mimi yelled out as she sent her astral self over to check him out.

"Mimi! Send your astral you to go get Aunt Paige! I will help you hold off the warlock until she gets here!" Emily said rushing towards the man, preparing for the worse. Mimi's astral form disappeared into thin air, just as Emily stomped on the warlock's foot, and then kneed him in the stomach as he doubled over.

Mimi ran up behind the doubled over man and jumped onto his jacket-clad back, choking him from behind.

"You... little..." the warlock said gasping for air, he thrust his arms apart and broke free from Mimi. Channeling the warlock's power of telekinesis, Emily shoved her hand forward and the warlock was hurled into the tree he had been held against only seconds before.

"Aunt Paige is orbing now," Mimi informed a occupied Emily who was now being thrown down on the ground. Mimi ran over to Emily who was being strangled by the furious man. Mimi kicked the warlock square in the stomach as he rolled off the perturbed Emily, who was gasping for breath. Mimi held her hand forward and helped Emily to her feet just as the astral Mimi and Paige arrived on the scene.

Paige ran straight over to Cole, her dark hair blowing in the sudden gust of wind. A large pool of blood was forming around Cole's left side, as astral Mimi ran over to join the escalating fight between the two witches and the warlock. Paige bent over her son's still body, hoping for the best and she placed her hands over her shoulder, they began to glow a bright gold and the blood began to vanish. Paige smiled as Cole finally began to stir. When she was done working her magic, Cole was completely healed.

"Wha-" Cole started, but as he remembered what had been going on, jumped to his feet.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and running ten feet to the battle, the status of the battle still had not changed... it was an even match. Cole pointed his hand violently at the warlock and then thrust his hand even more violently at the nearest tree, pushing the warlock out of the battle, and pinning him to the tree in an all too familiar situation.

"Hold his hands against the tree, mom!" Cole exclaimed as his mother took his spot holding the warlock in place with her powers.

Quickly as possible, Cole pointed at the athame which was lying, dropped in the heat of the battle, on the ground, and, in a swirl of blue orbs, the knife was lunged at the helpless warlock... reducing him to a pile of black ash.

"You guys really should have said something!" Paige said, glaring at her son and nieces.

"You don't just go out looking for demons!"

"We didn't have time, he was gonna kill our innocent!" Emily said, still breathless from the excitement of the battle.

"What innocent?" Paige said looking around.

"Her! Wait... she was right there... she must have ran again!" Emily said, frowning. "I told her we were here to help!"

"Oh well, that doesn't really matter... we got the guy behind the attacks on her, if she needs any more help it will come to you in a premonition," Cole tried to console her.

"Yeah... I guess," Emily said.

"Okay, next time I want you guys to tell me before you go out and do something like this," Paige said in her motherly voice, that she barely ever used.

"Come on guys... let's go home," Cole said as he walked towards Emily and her sister. The four of them orbed home, as they did so a faint laugh rang through the forest, as the old hag who ran the Wicca store stepped out of the shadows, her withered old hand around the mouth of a bewildered Dana... she was smirking slightly to herself.


End file.
